


The Princess that broke tradition

by Rebbecca_Mills



Series: The Princess that broke tradition [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebbecca_Mills/pseuds/Rebbecca_Mills
Summary: When Regina, Rumple, Hook and the Charmings go to Neverland to save Henry from Peter Pan and find themselves at a dead-end they run across a 13-year-old girl who looks strangely familiar.Who is she?Does she too work for Pan?Is she a HERO or a VILLAIN?Why is she here?So many questions with very intriguing answers...(an Evil Queen/ Regina's daughter fanfic)





	1. Meet Rebbecca Mills

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my book originally posted on Wattpad and then Fanfiction.net but I have always wanted to post it on here.  
> This is the first chapter of the first book of this series so please if you enjoy this go read the rest of them. I am 12 so my spelling and grammar aren't too good, so I apologize in advance.

Regina's daughter's profile:

Name: Rebbecca Iracabeth Mills

HATES being called nicknames coming from Rebbecca

Fav colour: red and black (her magic is red, not purple)

Magical abilities: Strong dark magic and moderate light, can turn into a hawk, telepathic.

Appearance:

She is 5'4 (Regina is 5'5 btw)

She weighs 95Ibs but doesn't look sickly

She has ice blue eyes and knee-long wavy, black hair.

She can turn into a Red-Tailed Hawk or just reveal her wings and/or show her yellow, Hawk-like eyes,  
____________________________________________________________


	2. Rebbecca's backlog

When Regina found out she was pregnant with Daniel's child she prayed upon the north star and as she did so The Blue Fairy appeared on Regina's personal balcony and once Regina explained her situation The Blue Fairy cast a spell upon her to conceal the pregnancy from Cora and everyone else.

8 months after Daniels death, Regina snuck out of King Leopold's castle and from there she walked into the edge of Sherwood forest where she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. After about 3 hours and the moon was shining from its highest point in the sky the blue fairy came to the clearing where Regina was with Rebbecca cuddling and talking to her, after discussing the situation and arrangements Blue had made beforehand with Regina, they had finalized their plan.

"After she is sent there she will be met by my friend Glinda, she will take care of the princess until she is old enough to choose her own actions."

"That sounds wonderful thank you so much, Blue."

"Regina, are you sure you won't keep her."

"I can't, If Leopold or my Mother found out about her Leopold would never forgive me and Gods know what Mother would do. This is her best chance to have a happy childhood."

"I understand. This is a brave and selfless act and I am proud of you for making it. I will make sure that Glinda tells her all about you and the reason for this adoption."

"Thank you," Regina said as tears started to come from her tired, glassy eyes.

"I love you, Rebbecca, I truly do. I hope you have a wonderful childhood. I hope you always know you have a family and people who love you, one day, when your older, we will find each other, I promise."

Blue drew out her wand and placed it on Rebbecca's small pale face.

Rebbecca's gorgeous eyes looked at the wand, her hands flailing to try and grab it.

With a smile on her face, Blue said allowed "Before you are sent away I will give you a gift.

My gift to you, my sweet princess is that you will always have an alluring, angelic song in your heart and an appearance to match." as she finished her blessing she tapped the wand gently on the baby's forehead. Glitter from the wand floated down Rebbecca's face causing the baby to sneeze before giggling sweetly.

Regina gave the baby one last kiss before placing her on the ground just in front of her. Regina couldn't bear to watch and so she turned away and covered her face. With a flick of her wrist, Blue summoned a cyclone which took up the baby from where it lay.

Regina turned around for a seconded and yelled one last "I love you." before the cyclone, along with the baby disappeared.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
When the cyclone reappeared it was no longer in the enchanted forest, it was in Oz.

The cyclone came to a stop in the middle of a forest on the outside of The Emerald City.

After a few minutes, 4 witches stopped and stood over the beautiful baby who had fallen asleep during the journey. One witch, who was dressed in white and light pink picked up the baby without awakening her. They followed a path back to an elegant castle and Rebbecca's new life in Oz began.

Age 1

Matilda, Talia and Glinda, who were all dressed in sparkling black dresses with lace vales and capes circled the now walking Rebbecca, Glinda crouched down and took Rebbecca and then hung a pendant around the baby's neck. "Rebbecca Iracabeth Mills you now hold the title The Witch of the 'Innocent' West."

Both Matilda and Talia clapped and smiled at the baby (who was the perfect example of innocence) as she grabbed the necklace which was now hanging from her neck and sucked on it sweetly.

 

Age 3

"Would you like more tea, Mr Horsey?" Rebbecca said with a giggle.

Glinda, who was sitting cross-legged on an embroidered pic-nic blanket, along with Talia (The Witch of the North), and Matilda (the witch of the East), reached over from her seat and wiggled the fluffy brown horse toy and said in a deep voice "Yes please Rebbecca!"

As Rebbecca poured out more imaginary tea into the ornate blue, flowery cup in front of Mr Horsey, Talia picked up a fat pig toy and said in a snuffly voice "I don't want any tea but I could eat another of those cookies!?!"

Rebbecca turned her head to face the pig and quickly said in her best grown-up voice "No you've had quite enough. If when you grow up you want to find yourself a pretty girl pig you need to lay off the baked goods." and after a few more seconds of Rebbecca trying to look stern Matilda picked up the toy monkey which was sitting next to her with its own cup and matching saucer and jumped across the blanket nocking over the other toys that were sitting around the edge of the blanket and sending their china rolling around.Matilda hit into Rebbecca, knocking her over and tickling her and making a rather convincing monkey noise and laughing as Rebbecca retaliated by tickling her back, within a few moments all 5 were rolling around tickling each other and laughing contently.As the sun moved across the sky the 4 witches (the 4th being Rebbecca)  
continued to play games and frolic on the warm summers day. As the day reached its warmest point Glinda, Matilda and Talia laid down on the picnic blanket to let themselves tan in the summer sun. Being 3 Rebbecca did not find laying down very entertaining so instead, she played with the butterflies while singing to her self. As Rebbecca sang more butterflies came to her as well as many other creatures, bunnies, birds and a deer came dancing around her as she sang her favourite lullaby. She petted the animals and began to talk to them. After about 40 minutes Talia came to get Rebbecca telling her it was time to go and if she wanted she could go to play with the kids in the city if she wanted later. Rebbecca was a very obedient girl at this point and gladly waved goodbye to the creatures that surround her before skipping and grabbing Talia's hand before continuing to the others. When they arrived back at their castle Matilda knelt down to Rebbecca's height and told to go get changed so she could go play with the kids in the city at the other end of the Yellow Brick Road. Caring all her toys, Rebbecca sprinted up the stairs and across the hall to her room.  
She put all her things away before putting on a red dress and a black leather jacket and long boots.She tied her own hair up into a ponytail (even on top of her head her raven black hair still touched the top of her thighs.  
When Rebbecca was ready to go she made her way down the stairs and went to find her Guardians.


	3. Rebbecca's backlog part 2

Rebbecca slid down the stairs as quickly as she could. When she reached the bottom she ran through to the kitchen where she saw Glinda and Talia talking to each other with a concerned look on their faces, between the two witches, sat Matilda, her face staring down at a book, using her finger to guide her as she read the words on the page muttering and every so often look up at one (or both) of the witches that surrounded her.  
When Talia finally noticed Rebbecca's presence she walked around the table where they were talking and crouched down in front of Rebbecca before opening her mouth to speak. Obviously, Rebbecca had other ideas because she quickly asked, with her usual twinkling eyes "Whats wrong, has something happened?"  
Talia then picked her up in her arms and pulled out a seat at the table. The two of them sat in the chair and the two other witches turn their attention to the beautiful toddler sitting in front of them, Glinda put on her trade-mark white smile and said, "Its just a prophesy poppet, do you remember what prophesy means?"  
"Yes, it's like a story that is going to come true."  
"Good girl, this prophecy will come true but we don't know when or how. It says that we will make a mistake that leads to our banishment. Although, it says things will turn out well for you."  
Rebbecca's smile sank into a frown, "But if you are banished where will we go."  
"We don't know my dear, but if we have to we will go to King Leopold's kingdom in the Enchanted Forest," Matilda said, looking at the young witch from across the table with a smile encouraging Rebbecca to do the same.  
"You mean where Mummy lives?!" Rebbecca's smile came back as she started to riggle in excitement at the thought of being with her mother. "Will we get to see her?!"  
"We don't know my dear, you know your mother was due to marry the king when you were born, the reason she gave you to us was that she thought that if the king or her mother, princess Cora found out about you the situation would be even worse.  
If it was possible and it was safe then maybe but I highly doubt it. I'm sorry baby."  
"Nothings impossible, as long as it might be possible I'm happy."  
Rebbecca said, her optimism was always enlightening and made her even more adorable.  
"How about I walk you down to the city and you spend the rest of the day with your friends." Talia said, turning Rebbecca around in her arms. " and I'll come pick you up tonight, I need to go to the market to get some food anyway."  
"YAY!!! Yes please, can I take some money so I can go to the market too?!!!!" Rebbecca started to bounce up and down at the thought of seeing her friends.  
"Of course Rebbecca here's 30 gemstones. (1 gemstone is like 1 dollar in Oz), spend it on whatever you want."  
Glinda said before picking up a small bag from the work top behind her and passing it to the beaming toddler.  
Talia stood up, holding Rebbecca against her hip.  
"Come on then, let's go to the Emerald City."

They had reached 'The Emeralds Heart' (the poppy field) before their merry skipping slowed to a walking pace and they noticed a row of signs advertising a circus and shows  
They had reached 'The Emeralds Heart' (the poppy field) before their merry skipping slowed to a walking pace and they noticed a row of signs advertising a circus and shows. There were pictures of animals and acrobats, psychics and fortune tellers.

There were pictures of animals and acrobats, psychics and fortune tellers  
"Look here Rebbecca, there is going to be a show." Talia point to the sign as Rebbecca studied it.  
"What is that thing in the bottom corner on the left?"  
"That's a clown my dear."  
"Why is it so happy?"  
"I don't know, maybe you will have to go watch the show and find out."  
Just then, they heard someone calling their names and turned to see who it was.  
"Talia, Rebbecca, over here!"  
It was Miss. Petal standing at the city gates with one arm around her daughter Milli (short for Vermillion) (Age: 3) and the other hovering next to the shoulder of Crystal Stone (Milli best friend and neighbour) (Age: 4) who were both staring directly at Talia and Rebbecca too.  
"Hello Azie, have you seen there is going to be a show?"  
When Azalea, Milli and Crystal reached the witches the to toddlers hugged Rebbecca tightly to greet their best friend while Azalea and Talia gave each other a light hug before separating again.  
"Actually I had planned to take the kids to go see it in an hour or so, would Rebbecca like to join us."  
"Yes, please! May I go see the show! Please Tally please."  
"Of course you can darling, I need to go to the market but I shall come find you later, OK."  
"Ok, I'll be good, bye."  
"Bye Ira, bye girls, I'll see you later."  
And at that Talia disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Come on Ira, we can go to the playground for a while before we go to see the show," Azalea says as she takes a Rebbeccas hand in hers.  
As they walked through the gates people bowed and curtsied as Rebbecca walked past, everyone loved Rebbecca and honoured her place in their society, that and they all thought that she was adorable. Crystal and Milli started to giggle at all the attention they were getting, although it happened every time they were with Rebbecca they still didn't use to all the looks, bows, curtsies and nods they got from passers-by.  
Soon all three children had stopped and started to giggle, spurred on by each other.

A few ladies from the town next to the Emerald City (Jade town) stopped walking when they recognized the squealing toddlers and came over to say hello.  
"Whats got you three in such a happy mood?" The eldest of the 4 ladies said.  
"Did Mr O'malie fall over the water troff again?" A lady in an orange dress asked.  
"Hello Auntie Rose, Hello Auntie Fuchsia, Hello Auntie Violet, Hello Auntie Marigold, we were just laughing at all the attention people give Rebbecca," Milli said as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Well you know she is one of the 4 witches of Oz, how do you expect people shall act."  
"I'm just like everyone else, they have their tricks and I have mine." Rebbecca interrupted after regaining her composure.She then put her hands in front of her and in a cloud of red smoke 4 delicate flowers appeared, one beautiful red rose, a vibrant marigold, a bouquet of violets and a group of fuchsias. She passed the flowers to the ladies who looked extremely happy about their gifts.  
"You are getting very good at that my dear, next time you may even try to put them in a vase," Marigold said.  
"I can if you would like," Rebbecca said innocently wondering if she had done something wrong, "Its no problem, I should have thought of it in the first place."  
"No no, don't be silly, there perfect just the way they are, Mary was just kidding my dear," Fuchsia said with a beaming smile directed at Rebbecca who was still confused whether she had done something wrong or not.   
"Azalea, hows our little sister?" Rose said stepping forward and hugging her sister. "You missed the family outing last week Mother, Farther, the girls and I all went and had a picnic on Red Hill."  
"Yes, I know but it was Aiden and my 5 year anniversary so we took a day trip to the Crystal Caves."  
"Oh, of course, I completely forgot, I was going to make up a bouquet for you from the new flowers we just got. Did you know we have been named the best florists in The Emerald City!"  
"I wasn't aware there were any other florists in the City."  
" Well you see--" Rose was cut off by the shout from a man down the road, "Look! Look! Up there! There's something up there!" the man shouted as he pointed to an object that was flying in an erratic pattern far above them.  
"Is it an animal?!" one lady says looking up at it. "Is it magic!" another person asks. The noise builds as more people start yelling theories about what it could be. As the object gets closer Rebbecca (with her hawk-like vision) makes out persons face looking over the edge of what looks like a giant basket. Suddenly a gust of wind (probably a result of the Cyclone spotted to the north not long ago)  
knocks the man off his feet and he disappears from sight. Rebbecca waits for a moment, giving him a minute to get up before she takes action. A few minutes passed and thanks to the gust of wind combined with the force of gravity the object was even closer than before not just in height but now, when the object lands, it will most likely land where the crowd of people are standing.  
Rebbecca looks to the 5 Petal Sisters that are standing watching the object like everybody else.  
"Can you get the people away from here!" Rebbecca yells at them over the noisy crowd.  
"Pardon?" Marigold says with a confused look.  
"Can you get the people away from here because when that thing lands they are going to be crushed if they stay there!"  
"Of course we can," Rose said confidently. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" she yelled waving her arms to grab the people's attention "I must instruct you to please clear the street for what ever that object is when it lands it will land here so it would be safer for you all to vacate the street now!" Rose yelled in a serious yet calm tone, people almost immediately hushed and began to clear the street. (people in Oz respected and listened to people much better than people in other realms)   
"What do we do now, just stand and wait?" Fuchsia asked rather puzzled.  
"No," Rebbecca said taking charge of the situation. " I need Azie and Marigold to go look for Talia, she said she would be at the market, I need Fuchsia to go get Glinda, I need Rose to stop people from coming too close to here and I need Violet to take Milli and Crystal and go get a few pillows and blankets."   
"Ok, you heard the girl ladies move out!" Rose said.  
Rebbecca flicked her wrist and four lengths of chain appeared along with eight poles on a pull-along cart. "Rose, use these to block of the paths that connect to this one, the chain should just hook on to the poles and should keep everyone out."  
" Ok, I'm on it," Rose said before grabbing the chain throwing it on the cart and making her way to the first road that she had to border off.  
"Why do we need pillows and blankets, my dear?" Violet asked in her usual calm and rather quiet voice. "Because there is a person in that thing and when we land I think he shall want to lay down."  
"Oh I see, I didn't even see him." Violet said, she turned round to the girls and said "Let's go to Mr Johnson's home decoration store down the road I bet he has some."  
When only Rebbecca was left standing on the street she closed her eyes and focused really hard on what she wanted to do and when she had accomplished her goal she opened her eyes to see she had two beautiful wings on her back, she made them move just to check, she had been able to do this for a while but she still wasn't fully able to control her wings. After a minute she looked up to the object and with a jump in propulsion, she began to fly towards the object. As she got closer she realized it was a giant balloon with a basket attached to the bottom. She flew so she was slightly high than the basket before she looked over, and as she suspected, there was a man laying unconscious on the floor of the basket. 'The gust of wind must have nocked him over and he hit his head' Rebbecca thought to herself.  
She then climbed into the basket before checking the man for a pulse. When she established he was alive she hovered her hand over his body before looking over the edge of the rapidly descending ballon to the ground and clicking her fingers. When the red smoke had disappeared and she saw he was laying on the ground she stood on the side of the basket before jumping and gliding down until she was standing next to the unconscious body on the floor she quickly hid her wings once more when she heard the sound of running and talking behind her.  
"We got the blankets, where do you want them?." Crystal asked.  
"Not here, how about over there."   
Rebbecca pointed to a spot at the other side of the road under some shade provided by a big apple tree.  
Crystal, Milli and Violet proceeded to the spot and laid the covers on the floor with the pillows at one end.  
Rebbecca then clicked her fingers once more and the body of the man appeared in a puff of smoke.   
"Violet may you go get some water for him," Rebbecca said  
"Of course," Violet replied before walking off to get some water.  
A cloud of white smoke appeared behind them and when it dissipated 2 ladies, one in pink lace and sequins and the other in a bright pink velvet dress stepped forth, one was holding a wand that matched her outfit.  
"Whats all this about a falling object from the sky about?" Glinda asked.  
"I saw it from the market place," Talia said walking over from somewhere behind Glinda, obviously arriving a few seconds after her.   
"I think its a big balloon with a basket attached," Rebbecca said  
"How did it get here?" Talia asked, the question was directed to Glinda but Rebbecca answered the question anyway. "I think he came through the cyclone, I overheard you and Matilda were talking about ways to cross realms."  
When she heard this Glinda said in a serious tone "How did you hear that, we were in the library, with the door closed. Where are you listening to our conversation again?"  
"I'm sorry I wanted to go see mum, it's not my fault I have a hawk for a second soul. My hearings just very good that's all." Rebbecca said with a cheeky smirk. "Anyway, shouldn't we be worrying about the giant object that is going to hit us if we don't do anything." she pointed to the balloon that was nerve-rackingly close. As if it was normal practice Glinda pointed her wand at the balloon and she motioned down at the road and the ballon slowly landed on the spot she pointed to.  
Rebbecca notices the man starting to stir and so with a motion of her hand she summoned and cloth and with a tiny bit of the water that was sitting next to the man for when he awoke she dabbed the wet cloth on his forehead to help him wake up.  
The man's eyes finally opened after 10 minutes of violet comforting the man as he slowly stirred. Matilda had joined the group after hearing about the new arrival. She bought the big book with her.  
______________________________  
"He's awake, he's awake," Violet said as she seized her actions with the cloth. At hearing the lady's words the rest of the group, now including Matilda who was sitting with Glinda reading the same big from earlier that day. As the man's eyes slowly began to open, he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful young blonde with a light purple summer dress and glistening violet eyes who had obviously been attending to him. As his vision cleared he paid more attention to his own action, once he realised he had been staring at those spellbinding eyes, which had caused Violet to blush slightly, he started to look around, his vision was still blurry but he made out at least 5 other adults and what he believed to be children.  
"Hello my name is Glinda, I know this is a silly question but do you know your name?"  
" Y-y-yes, my name is Walsh Diggs."  
"Well, then Mr Diggs, can you tell me where you're from."  
"Nebraska, why"  
"Because you're not in Nebraska now."  
"Of cause not, This is Kansas, I'm here for the Fair."  
"Well there is a fair today but this isn't Kansas." A middle-aged lady with red hair and brown eyes interrupted moving from her seat under a floral parasol to kneel next to Walsh.  
"Well then, where do you suggest I am then?" Walsh answered beginning to question his whereabouts as he looked around and noticed the sparkling green of the buildings and the clear turquoise sky, it truly looked like a fairytale.  
"This is Oz, more precisely this is the capital of Oz, the Emerald City," Glinda said, regaining her role in the conversation.  
"Oz is that in Europe."  
"No, not quite, Oz is its own place almost its own world. In a way, you're not on earth anymore." Glinda said trying to explain the situation the best she could.  
"What!"   
"We think you were brought here by a cyclone. It has happened in the past that way. I know it's hard to believe but you have to. We will try our very best to get you home, I swear."  
______________________________________________________________  
Days turned to weeks, but even with all the resources the witches had, they could not find a way to send a being from a world without magic back. After a few months, Walsh had begun to love the city, the people were kind, the sites were beautiful and the business was great. He eventually opened a store, a lot like pawn shops and antique collectors back in Nebraska. Walsh had made friends with the 6 petal sisters (who had helped advertise his new business) and the witches, at first he was rather afraid of the power they held but after getting to know them better he realised that they weren't the power-hungry absolute rulers that he had learnt about during his education, they were just like everyone else in Oz, kind, respectful and friendly. As he got use to the idea of magic and all it could do he collected objects with magical properties and studied them and how they worked. He had got so use to Oz it was hard for him to imagine leaving. He began to think about staying more and more,  
Until...  
______________________________________________________________  
Walsh was walking down the yellow brick road, he was heading to the witches' castle. While he walked he was trying to gather the courage to ask if he could stay.   
Would they say no? Would they be angry that they had spent months trying to find him a way home for nothing? Or maybe they would be happy about him staying...  
They were nice people after all.  
______________________________________________________________  
When Walsh arrived at the castle he knocked on the large front door, after hearing a familiar voice yell "COME IN!" from down the hall, he let himself in.  
"Hi Glinda, where are the other two?"   
"Matilda's outside watering the fairy dust flowers, and Talia is playing pirates with Rebbecca upstairs."  
"Rebbecca does love pirates doesn't she, I bet her mother would be so proud of her, I've never met anyone like Rebbecca, she's smart and pretty, funny and..."  
"A hand-full." Glinda interrupted, Walsh, laughed in agreement.  
" I mean, she is a wonderful child but she is slightly too smart for her own good, she strong-headed and stubborn like her mother but smart and beautiful like her too, she seems to have her mother's' best rates and her worst."  
"Isn't her mother marrying a king soon?" Walsh had heard very little about Rebbeccas' real parents, at first he assumed she was Talia's biological child because of the hair colour they shared and how loving Rebbecca was towards her, but after a week or so of being in Oz he found out about Regina and that Rebbecca was brought here by a cyclone, like him. They didn't talk about the Enchanted Forest much around Rebbecca because it just encouraged Rebbecca to go find her mother more, and no matter how great that would be, for her and her mother to be together again, it was far too dangerous to try because of Regina's' mother Cora and the king, if they knew she had had a child Regina would most likely be executed for adultery and treason. Not to mention what would happen to Rebbecca.  
"Yes, Blue tells me that she will be crowned in a week or so,"  
"That's great, I'm sure she'll make an amazing queen." Walsh watched Glinda for a moment before adding "But by the look on your face that's not what you're thinking about is it?"  
"It's just... Regina is barely an adult and Leopold is nearly in his mid- 50's...  
I'm just concerned that's all."  
"Well, actually I came here to ask you something," Walsh said with the aim to change the conversation.  
Glinda walked the short distance to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down, she then gestured for him to join her when he complied and sat down in the seat opposite to her she clicked her fingers and two china cups and a teapot appeared filled with steaming hot tea.  
"Now, what would you like to talk about," Glinda said taking a sip of her tea before daintily placing it on the matching saucer. When she looked at the tea set she had conjured she snapped her fingers once again and a small china milk jug appeared in front of Walsh and a small plate of sugar lumps, neatly stacked in a pyramid shape appeared in front of her. "I nearly forgot the milk, the girls and I don't have milk with our tea so I'm not used to adding it to the tea set, I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine, I'm here to talk about the whole 'finding how to get me home' thing."  
"Oh yes, I was actually talking to Violet about that earlier today," Glinda said returning to her tea that had now been sweetened.  
"She was?" Walsh's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the blondes name, she was the first thing he saw when he arrived in Oz and even in that disorientated state he could help but get lost in her amethyst eyes.  
"Yes, she came over when she delivered some new flowers from The Petal Wreath, (the petal sisters' florist shop) we needed some new flowers in the dining room.  
She was assaying how it would be a shame for you to leave, everyone in the town thinks you're wonderful."  
"She said that."  
"Yes, and between you and me I think she fancies you."  
"Well, to be honest, I came to ask if I could stay, and I fancy her to be truthful."  
"Well that's great news, I would love for you to stay. I'll announce your decision tomorrow but first I think you should go tell Violet in person." Glinda gave him a knowing wink before standing and tucking her chair in.  
"I'll walk you out, I'm not trying to be unwelcoming, but I would like to go see what Talia and Ira are getting up to."  
"It's quite ok, I need to go call The Petal Wreath anyway." Walsh stood up and tucked his chair in too, he then made his way to the front door followed by Glinda.  
After letting Walsh out, Glinda went to the kitchen and with a flick of her wrist, the china was disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. She checked she had cleared everything before she made her way up to the red coloured room on the 2nd story of the castle. When she entered she was greeted by the sight of Talia tied to the bed post with a rope and Rebbecca holding a dulled sword to her throat, not actually touching her but pretending to. She lent against the door frame with a smile on her face, "What in the city's name are you two up to?!"   
"Talia stole from my ship and now she is sentenced to death."  
"Well then, I shall leave you two to it."  
And at that Glinda left the room, closing the door behind her.  
______________________________________________________________  
Walsh meanwhile, had gone to the florist's and told Violet about his decision to stay. Violet was delighted it. Walsh and Violet dated for about 5 months after that until she became paranoid, and fixated on the idea that Walsh liked Marigold, Violet was not used to relationships, she was the youngest and therefore most naive of the sisters, she was shy and quiet and could not see why someone like Walsh would choose her over her beautiful older sisters. Walsh became furious because no matter what he did Violet wouldn't believe him, and that is how Walsh Diggs became the 'Terrible Wizard of Oz' and shut himself away to study magic, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last of the pro story backlogs. The next chapter will be in the present or at least season 3 present WITH A TWIST (DRAGONOUTLAWQUEEN ALERT)
> 
> Please comment your thoughts below and read the rest of the book. ohh and follow me on Fanfiction.com my name is Rebbecca_Mills/ MyPiratesPrincess


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Means a lot.

Cool air rolled over the camp, making the fire dance in the breeze. "Tomorrow we shall cover the next 10 miles. That means we shall arrive at Pan's camp in approval 3 days." Hook said pointing towards the map which now had a red line jotted though it to signal their path through the island.

" We should all get some sleep, tomorrow will be our longest day so far," Charming said from the other side of the fire.

"We would be twice as close if you let me do this my way," Regina said with a particularly angry tone.

"Regina, we all want to get Henry back, he's my son too, but Pan said it had to be me who got us there, and this is the way I want to do this," Emma said rising from her seat.

"You're as foolish as your mother," Regina said, standing up as well, she put her hands up, "But you're right, we don't want to anger a teenager that wears a tunic, he might put on something even more ridiculous." and with that she walked to her tent and laid down without another word.

As the sun rose the next day, the group were packing up camp and readying for the next leg of the journey. With map in hand, Emma started to walk to the west of their previous campsite. After walking for 3 or 4 miles Snow spotted red light shining through the leaves of the thick forest. "What's that," she said stopping, holding up Charming and Regina as she did so. "Over there, do you think its a group of the lost boys."

"No, it can't be, they would have killed us by now." Hook said trying to conclude where the light was coming from.

"I don't know where the light is coming from but I would say it has something to do with that" Regina said, pointing towards a well-trodden path covered by an arch of blood red flowers. Diverting course, the group walked down the path. As they continued, a complex system of rooms and bridges, all set on top of tall trees, came into view.

"Whatever this place is, someone has definitely been here recently, there are lights inside," Emma said, inspecting the building from the distance she stood at.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we should look inside," suggested Hook.

"Are you crazy, what if there are lost boys in there, or the shadow, or worse," Charming said, even at the best of times he didn't like the pirate but seeing as he was being killed by deadly poison, that only Hook knew about, this all seemed like an attempt to get rid of Charming so Hook could court Emma.

"If there were lost boys in there, we would all be dead by now, I think we should go in," Regina said. After Charming was out voted 4 to 1, the group proceeded. They walked through room after room, all of which were decorated with expensive trinkets and luxurious furnishings.

"Well whoever live here, they have great taste." Regina thought aloud. They continued on until they reached a circular room with 4 beds facing out from the centre, one bed stood out, it had a shiny gold frame and embroidered pillows.

Snow and Charming began to look around the room, standing by a window, there smirk a Victorian dressing table and mirror, with 7 perfume bottles, and two jewelled hair brushes. "It seems that whoever lives here is on Pan's good side." Snow said, putting down a ruby hair broach.

The sound of laughter entered the room and lingered there, alerting the group that they were not alone in the tree house.

"It came from this way," Emma said in a whisper, pointing towards a closed door. Charming crept to the door and opened it slowly the others flooded in, weapons raised. Their weapons were met by another bedroom, this time filled with instruments, swords and guns. The team regrouped at the next door but stopped before opening the door.

"She's here you know, she stormed into my place and cried her eyes out, the complete opposite from last time, at the pub and all. She's here with a group, your captain's with them."

"Who's them" came a second voice,

"Snow White, Prince Charming and their daughter."

"I never thought I'd see the day Killian returned here, after saving me I thought he would rather rejoin the navy than come back."

"They're here to save Regina's adopted son, his names Henry, Pan wants something from him."

"She named him?"

"Of course."

On the other side of the door, 5 very confused people were staring between the closed doors and the people who were as confused as them.

"Whoever is staying here is great friends with a certain green fairy." Snow says in a tiny whisper.

"I think we should be leaving," Regina said walking towards the exit.

"Regina, are you kidding me!" Emma said, almost loud enough to alert the people on the other side of the door.

Hook caught onto Regina's cautious behaviour and the reason behind it. "I hate to be sayin' it but I have to agree with the queen," Hook said, "I think we should be goin'."

______________________________

Regina's thoughts...

It can't be her... It's been years... Is this where she has been for the last gods know how long...

Maybe if I come back tonight without the mindless wonders and captain guyliner I might be able to talk to her.. and then make Pan suffer for yet another reason....

______________________________

Hook caught up to Regina, who was already in the girls' bedroom. When Hook entered the room, he saw Regina sitting on the end of the fanciest bed, head in her hands.

"Are you ok Regina?"

"I'm fine. I just want us to leave."

"What was that all about?" came a quiet yet audible voice from the doorway, Emma stopped just before the bed, "Are you ok, Regina, whats wrong?"

"I'm fine but I would like to get going."

____________________________

When Charming and Snow had caught up, the group left the tree house as quietly as they could before continuing on their way. After another hour or so of walking, they came to a clearing.

"Is it just me or are you getting a sense of déjà vu?" said Snow, looking around at the swooping trees and shrubs she recognized.

Emma caught on to what her mother was thinking. "Damn!" Emma pulled out the map, Pan had moved the island around, not just his camp, now they were on the opposite side of the island and heading the wrong direction.

"I swear when I get my hands on that oversized pixie..." Regina was cut off by Emma's optimism,

"However much I'd like to stand here and complain, we have just lost days of progress, the faster we turn around and start walking the quicker we get Henry back."

The group turned and began to walk to the new location of Pan's camp, but as they walked the scenery changed. The plants disappear and the sky grew dark. The Dark Lands. A wasteland where few went in and even less came out. The group had no choice but to continue, they had lost precious time already. As they walked they saw skulls of dead creatures and remains of what once must have been a forest clearing, at a closer look, burnt down tents and carnival side pieces could be seen. A lost Fun-fair. Further on remains of a carousel and giant swings could be seen. Continuing, the group came upon a huge tent. A scorched sign standing by it read:

'Come one, Come all

Witnesses the freaks and the showmen, some are real and some are fake, but all are entertaining!'. Another sign on the other side of the doorway had the names of the star attractions

The floating girl

The invisible boy

The Fortuneteller

The Strongmen twins

And various other titles that were given to the participants to stir attention and wonder. Only a few other contraptions survived the devastation, a food stand, a stage with multicoloured lights, and a giant Ferris wheel, all of which were lit up.

"A child's dream?" Hook asked

"Maybe," Emma said looking around at the wreckage that remained.

"What do you think happened" came Snow's voice from the foot of the Ferris wheel.

Emma looked at the remains,"If I had to guess, a fire maybe, or the children had to leave their dream world and wake up."

As the team fell into silence again the sound became clearer. A tune, coming from the stage that still had lights flashing and microphone set up. In front of the stage were row upon row of seats. Led by Snow this time, the group wandered over to the forgotten stage. Lights still danced and singed curtains still framed the stage. A microphone stand stood alone near the front of the stage, probably from a performance that had a fiery end.

"Where is the microphone?" Snow asked, instinctively turning towards her husband for the answer.

"No clue." came his reply.

As the group walked onward through the torched fairground, they came to yet another expanse of dense forest.

___________________

The sun had begun to set over the green horizon by the time they reached a dark clearing. The group began to set up camp, Regina got the firewood, and with a flick of her wrist, the pile burst into flames. The Charmings and Hook set up the tents while Emma sat on a fallen log near the warmth of the campfire, looking at the same map she had seen for the last week or more. The group debated late into the night on what tomorrow may bring. The moon was nearly overhead when they heard a loud noise coming from the bushes all around them. The group fell silent in an instant, looking at each other before trying to locate the source of the noise. Snow had picked up her bow and Charming had clutched his sword, Hook had instinctively moved closer to Emma, but Regina, on the other hand, had stood up, moving closer to the thickets ready to crush a lost boys heart. The sound of a sword slashing through the thick bushes got louder and louder until you could clearly hear the conversation of the intruders.

"I'll kill him for it!"

"I told you, you still hold a grudge."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, she died a long time ago Amy, and your father did everything in his power to make that imp pay, if he made it to the new world I'm sure he probably already tried. Are you even sure it was him you saw?"

"Yes, he was in all leather and has the same long hair as at home, he wasn't green like before though, so I guess that's an improvement... WAIT! If they came here we can take their ship and leave. Rebbecca, we could be free!"

"Tink said he wasn't the only one here, Snow White, Prince 'Charming' and their daughter are here too."

"Really, their not dead yet."

"No, apparently they are working with the queen now, and Hook too."

"You really think dad sided with a royal, after Liam and all?"

"You know he always had a thing for the queen."

"And it probably didn't help that she played him like a harp."

Laughter rang out from the girls at the front of the group, chatter had been present amongst the other intruders although nothing was audible except the two girls speaking. After the laughing ended so did the footsteps.

"Captain! The boys are here." came a male voice.

"Felix, what do want?"

"Hello Rebbecca, so 'nice' to see you."

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual."

"No need to be hostile, I came with rum," the all-too-familiar lost boy said. A loud cheer sounded from the crowd, " And whiskey for you, special from Pan."

______________________

On the other side of the shrubs, Regina and Hook looked at each other. "How do they know about us, and how do they know so much about you two?" Emma said in a rather confused tone.

"Oh... You haven't told Emma then." Regina said, knowing the answer already.

"Told me what?" Emma turned to Hook, he should have told me if it was relevant to saving Henry, WAIT... 'Am I, Emma Swan, wanting to know more about the cocky pirate'. Before anything else was said the sounds that had come from the lost boys and the recipients of the rum had gone silent. Snow and Charming raised their weapons and hook took out a gun he had been keeping in his pocket. One of Snow's arrows went flying across the camp. A hand cut through the darkness and caught the arrow effortlessly. A figure walked out of the shadows, long wavy black hair, red lips and eyes that almost glowed, green piercing eyes looking at the owner of the bow that shot the arrow.

"Was that really necessary a girl said with a slight Cuban accent.

__________________

(A/N)

If you get the Cuban accent reference, you are awesome...

If you don't, watch Miami Medical (starring Lana Parrilla as Dr Eva Zambrano) I know she doesn't have an accent but it gave Rebbecca an interesting life after the curse.

More references shall come later. It shall make sense without a knowledge of the show, I promise. I'm just mentioning my inspiration for Rebbecca's life after the curse.

_________________

"And I thought I was trigger happy." the girl said walking further into the light of the camp. Looking at the girl the Charmings could see something familiar about the pirate, although only Regina and Hook were sure of the cause of it. Regina looked at the girl, she wore high wasted leather pants and a long sleeved, semi-transparent burgundy crop top. She carried her self in an elegant manner, effortlessly walking over the forests terrain in her 3-inch ankle boots. Snow and David took a step back when the girl handed the arrow back.

"I'm not going to hurt you if I intended on killing you I would have done it a long time ago." the tone of her voice lead Snow to believe she could be trusted. She took the arrow from the pirate and nodded her head in a show of thanks.

"Who are you?" Emma said, breaking the silence.

"My name is Rebbecca Iracebeth, but you can call me Ira."

"Your one of Pan's group? We heard you talking to Felix." David said, still not letting Emma or Snow to close to the girl.

"No, I certainly do not work for (him), and if you did hear Felix and I talking I'm sure you noticed we aren't exactly close."

"If you don't work for Pan, why hasn't he killed you yet?" Snow asked dodging her husband and standing closer to the girl.

"Pan wants power, and with me by his side, he says that he could control this place forever. He kidnapped us around 10 years ago, when I declined his offer he started to bribe us with gifts, I heard you in my house earlier. I'm sure you noticed the over-the-top decor. I don't think he understands that, what he wants, its never going to happen."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page about him," Said Emma sitting back down near the fire. "When we were in your house we heard you and Tinkabelle talking, do you know where they are keeping my son, Henry?"

"Oh, umm you must be Snows daughter, whats your name?"

"Emma."

"Ok, I know where the camp is, and I should go say thanks for the drinks, maybe we could sneak you in."

"You would really do that? For strangers? I don't trust you" David said, he didn't trust this girl, there was something about her.

"Yes I will help you, and not all of you are strangers to me," Rebbecca said, looking at Hook and Regina. Before eye contact was held too long with either Hook or Regina, Rebbecca looked behind her into the darkness of the forest and then back at the group, "Come with me, I'll take you to my home, we can talk there privately."

After a group decision was made they followed Rebbecca back to the house that they had visited earlier that day. As they approach the front door, Emma and Emma started to hear noises, like talking and music. "I think someone's in there." Snow said, "Do you live alone?" Emma said looking to Rebbecca, "Oh, that's just my room-mates, they are really nice, I'm sure you'll get along well with them."

That was the first time Rebbecca had spoken directly to Emma since they started their way to her house, Emma thought about how Rebbecca had been talking to Hook at the back of the group, the only time she had said something to anyone other than him was when they had to turn or when she was warning them about drop-off cliffs or lost boys. Something about Rebbecca made Emma jealous, NO not jealous.... suspicious. She was about 18, Emma didn't know if that was her actual age or if it was Neverland stopping her from ageing. She was confident and bold. She made direct eye contact with anyone she was talking to. She reminded Emma of someone, but she could put her finger on who. Anyway..... whoever she was, she obviously knew Hook quite well. They stopped in front of the door. "So... Rebbecca, how do you know Hook?"

"Hook and I served on the Jolly Rodger."

"And then ye' won the Doubloon and became captain of your own ship." Everyone turned to see a girl standing in the doorframe. She had brown hair with sea-green tips, she stood about 5' 4 but appeared around 5' 7 in her knee-high black boots. She was wearing a skirt that parted in the centre and reached all the way to the floor, she had a leaf-green off-the-shoulder top on with quarter-length sleeves. "Everyone this is Cathrine, a Lieutenant on the Doubloon, Cathrine this is Sn...."

"I know who the' are," Cathrine said with a slight slur, she looked around at the face she was all too familiar with but stopped when she got to the last person. The blonde stared back at her for a moment. Facing Rebbecca, Cathrine whispered, "Who's she?"

"That would be the princess' daughter," Rebbecca said, gesturing toward Emma, who said nothing. "Her name is Emma, she's the reason they're here."

"Then I suppose I should be thankin' you." Cathrine said stepping back into the doorway and doing a bow before putting her hand out, "I'm Dame Cathrine Shores of Atlantis." Emma shook her hand, and said quite simply, "I'm Emma." before turning to Rebbecca once again.

"How many people live with you? Are they from your crew?"

"We wouldn't want to impose if there isn't enough room," Snow said in all sincerity.

"They're mainly my crew. I'm not exactly sure how many of us there are, hmm, well there's... Orion, Jasper and Oliver, they have a joint bedroom, the one you saw earlier. Then Amelia, Cathrine, Sierra, Vienna and I share the biggest bedroom, then there is Angelica but she's our pet."

"You have a dog? Is that safe in a jungle?" Snow said from the back of the group.

"Angie isn't a dog, she's a Capuchin monkey, she was a goodbye present from my crew when I left my old ship, The Black Pearl."

Emma's face was temporarily lit up with a smirk, 'so that's another movie that is real, better add it to the list' . A bush behind them rustled.

"If we are going to get my son back, I would suggest surviving until tomorrow, let's go inside before pan or his boys make us monkey food." Regina said stepping forward into the doorway.

______________________________

Rebbeca showed Regina and Emma to their joint room, which had a large balcony and two queen-sized beds. Then she showed Snow and David to a room. It had silk curtains and a king-sized bed, which was also covered in silk. After they had bid each other good night, Rebbecca started to talk to Hook. As they walked down a corridor, one which was all too familiar to Hook, Rebbecca continued to talk to the pirate, filling him in on everything that had happened over the last few years.

"So then, Pan and his boys boarded my ship, tied us up and brought us here. Some of the crew were forced into taking memory loss potions and became Lost Boys, some were killed and the rest, well they live here." Rebbecca said as they reached a locked door.

"Well, it was nice of him to see you in person instead of letting his boys do it alone. Why did he bring the ship, he could have made you fly." Hook said while she unlocked the door with a key that was hidden in her boot.

"He can only fly you there if you go willingly, and he knew there wasn't a chance in Olympus we would go willingly. When I queried it with him, he said it was because he knew how much I loved The Doubloon and he thought it would make me happier."

"She is a nice ship." Hook agreed, stepping into the darkened room.

"Aye, she is." was Rebbecca's only response. With a click of her fingers, the room became light. It was slightly dusty, an empty bottle of rum stood forgotten on a table in the corner of the room. Dusty books and out-of-date maps covered one wall. Hook sat on the sofa that was in front of the window, picking up a map that was sprawled across it. As the sofa dipped under his weight, a tiny cloud of dust rose into the air.

"Here, let me help you out." Rebbecca said, reaching her hand out to the closest bookshelf. All the dust in the room began to disappear, soon the vibrant colours and shining surface returned to the room.

"Has it really been that long since last time we were here."

"Mmm-hhm, it has" Rebbecca confirmed, pulling an old map from a shelf. Walking over to a table in the light of the window, she waved her hand for Hook to come over to her side of the room.

"What's this?" Hook asked looking at the map. It was clearly a map of the island, with markings on it, although he could read what it said, he assumed that it was Dragonic because Rebbecca normally wrote in her second language on things that were important.

"Our way off this blasted island."

___________________________________________________________

Hey guys, sory his took so long. :) 

I have had a ton of tests resantly, I'm trying my best.

Love you all, you guys help me see the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ideas for future chapters or One Shots you want me to write a spin-offs or standalones, any rating but if it is in the main story it can't be more that teen rating (One Shots and spin-offs can be anything tho)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on this, for bad or for good.  
> I love all my readers and I hope you go read the others.


End file.
